


Bathtime

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: After a long day at work the only thing Harry wants is a bath but he doesn't mind sharing it with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Pic Prompt
> 
> Fic inspired by artwork created by Kissed and Kind on tumblr of Harry and Draco lying together in the bath.

Harry finishes pulling off his clothes, feeling them stick to the sweat on his skin from a hard day of work making the scrapes and bruises sting. He groans as his muscles ache, and he takes a step closer to the tempting bathtub in sight before him. It's already full and not just with water.

Bending down he trails a finger down Draco's bare chest, the damp skin heated by the water lapping around him and giving it a rosy hue.

"Come on," Draco says as he opens his arms wider, his wand hanging from the fingers of his left hand. Without hesitation Harry climbs in, careful not to step on his boyfriend as he lies on top of him, sinking into the warmth with a content sigh. The comfort he feels at the contact of skin on skin pushes out another low moan as his eyes drift shut.

"Shhh, I've got you," Draco whispers into his ear as one arm wraps around Harry's back, stroking over it gently, careful of the bruise from being knocked onto the floor by a stunner earlier. Auror training is brutal but Harry has dealt with worse and is proud about holding onto the top spot in class even if it meant a few bumps.

"Hmm, thank you," Harry replies shifting just a little closer. His body growing hot from the steaming water and his cock stirs not really from arousal but the proximity to Draco and his bared wet body. He shivers as a wave of magic trails down him, the healing charm removing all the aches and pains from his joints and turning his bruises from purple to sickly yellow. It's a relief that makes him once again let out a noise of pleasure.

"Just relax, love. We'll soak for a bit before washing."

Fingers find their way into Harry's hair, massaging his scalp before a pair of lips press to his forehead. Harry wonders if he should speak, maybe thank Draco for looking after him but he doesn’t want to break the peaceful silence in his own head as he focuses on feeling and not thinking. However, he can’t resist letting his thoughts escape his mouth and encourage Draco to keep talking. The rich tone of his voice and the vibrations against Harry’s cheek are something Harry craves as much as the contact of their bodies.

"Sounds great but I'd rather stay here forever," Harry says lifting his head when Draco begins to shake under him with his amusement.

"That's very impractical, Potter."

"Don't care," Harry argues back as he steals a brief kiss. He doesn’t care about reality, in the bath with Draco the real world has ceased to matter compared to the dreamy astrosphere created by the rising steam and fragrance of lemon soap. Pulling away he pauses long enough to lick away a drop of water from Draco's cheek.

"Of course you don't," Draco says as he rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on Harry and guides him to rest his head on Draco's chest once more. "Just be quiet and enjoy your cuddles for now."

Harry smiles as he sneaks his hand around Draco, shifting and sliding until he’s comfortable. Entwined together with Draco he lets out a breath and closes his eyes, drifting into a trance.

"Yeah, okay," Harry mumbles softly and holds on a bit tighter to Draco knowing he is safe because Draco is looking after him.


End file.
